1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an alert system that provides notice of the potential hazards of a vehicle that has been crashed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electric, hybrid, gasoline, and diesel vehicles all travel the same roads together, each with a different set of hazards arising upon serious impact or crash. A diesel vehicle has high pressure fuel lines and a store of diesel fuel that must be considered when a first responder addresses the crash site. A gas vehicle is similar to a diesel, but the gas and gas ethanol blends have a much lower flash point than diesel, making spilled fuel a much higher hazard than spilled diesel. Hybrid vehicles have a combination hazard arising from fuel and electric shock. Electric vehicles have the hazards of electric shock and hazards arising from the batteries that store dangerous amounts of electrical power potential. With the different types of vehicles on the road, there are different types of hazards and combination of hazards that become present when vehicles are damaged in major crashes.
First responders such as fire fighters, paramedics, and police are all trained in the proper way to respond to the dangers of a vehicle crash site. Dangers such as fuels like gas and diesel, batteries like hydrogen and sulfuric, and the hidden silent dangers of electrocution by completing a circuit of high power electricity. A pre-warning notice as to these types of dangers at a crash site may be obvious, such as the smell of spilt gasoline. Less obvious notices like a “Hybrid” trim badge on a fender could be easily missed, thereby exposing the responder to the hidden dangers associated with the storage of massive electric charge in the batteries.
To combat the problem of little to no warning of electric shock, responders are taught to recognize the type of vehicle and proceed with the type of cautions that pertain to the type of vehicle. Bad weather, low-light, and exigent circumstances all work against pre-detection by the first responder of the hazards present.
The prior art fails to teach a specific marking or noticing alert system specific to identifying the type of hazard present at a crash site. Air bags deploy when the impact triggers the crash response system, but presently all air bags are of a non-descript color shape, and pattern.
Hybrid and electric vehicles have trim badges and unique model shapes identifying themselves as a potential electrical hazard, but nothing deploys upon serious crash that would warn a first responder of the hidden electrical dangers. Power cables are usually color coded “Red” or “Orange” thereby providing a visual clue that the cable inside may be charge with dangerous electric potential. The ‘passive’ noticing by color on the power cables, or model badging on the fender falls significantly short of providing adequate notice of certain hazards. In short, once a vehicle is crashed, there is nothing that deploys that identifies the specific type of hazards that are present.
Manufacturers of electric vehicles have determined that due to their silent operation, they pose a special threat to the visually impaired. Auditory tones or noises are added to some makes and models to provide an auditory warning that the vehicle is present when it comes to a stop or begins moving. Manufacturers understand there are hidden risks associated with electric vehicles in use, when maintained, and when crashed, but to date, nothing has been done to forewarn the first responder of the types of silent dangers present at a crash scene.
The prior art does provide teachings related to a high voltage cut-off that enacts upon impact collision, thereby cutting off the electrical power to the motor to decrease the chances of fire or electrocution. The cut off technology eliminates the power to particular parts of the vehicle, while leaving the hidden dangers of high voltage at the battery and the chemical or explosive potential of the batteries themselves. The voltage cut off does not indicate to a first responder that an electrical hazard exists, as there is no visual or auditory announcement that the electric potential is present.
Colored air bags in water craft technologies have suggested but not taught the potential of flagging an accident scene. Presently there is no use of colored or specially marked air bags to designate unique or special safety hazards for crashed vehicles.
There is a need for an early warning system to alert responders to the nature of special hazards at a crash site. If no special hazards are present, then the responder may expedite the rescue effort, and not be slowed down by looking at fender badging. If there is an early warning of electrical potential, the responder would deploy with the specialized equipment necessary to address the crash site. The prior art does not teach a system or method that immediately upon vehicle crash impact, indicates what type of hazard is then present at the emergency site. Further, the prior art fails to teach a system that may be implemented on existing vehicles that would indicate any special safety hazards present upon serious crash.